


[PODFIC] The Future, Before Your Eyes

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: [podfic] Eyes [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Luke confront their feelings for each other, Ben doesn’t turn to the dark side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] The Future, Before Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Future, Before Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140689) by [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni). 



**Download/Stream:**   (via dropbox): **[MP3 ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/mx3v1de9tw0gokm/swtfa%20The%20Future%2C%20Before%20Your%20Eyes.mp3?dl=0)**    | 4.70MB

**Length** : 00:05:09  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a bunch to endeni for allowing me to podfic this story and for the lovely cover art! <3  
> Extra thanks now for all the back and forth commenting while dealing with the issues that come with being a newbie podficcer haha.


End file.
